Heart To Heart
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: Moving to Mystic Falls and taking care of his niece during Christmas. was never in Klaus Mikaelson plans. Throw in his niece dance teacher and his life gets flipped upside down
1. Chapter 1

"Christmas is doing a little something extra for someone." — Charles M. Schulz

Sunday, December 10th

* * *

"She needs to be at home."

"Now it all makes senses, that's why you offered your guest house," Klaus said lounging on his brother's couch his eyes closed.

"You, very well know that's not true Niklaus."Elijah couldn't help but roll his eyes at his younger brother current state, "It would be just for a week. Plus since you would already on the same property as her. You can use the guest room on the first floor. Katherine and I will be back before Christmas Eve." Pushing his brother's shoes off his leather couch.

Klaus shook his head as he sat up slipping on his sunglasses," I'm pretty sure Rebekah would enjoy.."

"I am asking you," Elijah simply stated.

"How does Katherine feel about this?" Messaging his temples hoping the headache he was getting would go away.

"For your information, she agreed." Klaus raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"With some hesitation," Elijah admitted. "Plus there are also some rules that you will need to follow," Elijah informed him as he opens the curtains in his office to let some air in. Klaus scuff as he walked over towards the minibar.

"Like no drinking," Elijah tells him of the first rule as Klaus served himself a cup of bourbon.

"You know I'm only doing this for Sophia, right," Klaus told him as he took a drink.

"I thank you for that. Who knows it might help get your mind off..."

"Don't." Klaus threw back the rest of his drink.

"Niklaus, you need to tell them the family the truth…" His brother started, as Klaus shook his head.

"I do not wish to speak of …. Her. If Rebekah chooses to still be friends with her after everything, why would this make a difference?"

Elijah let out a sigh as he picked up a glass passing it to his brother. "Well if it matters its good having you here brother, I think you like Mystic Falls."

* * *

Monday December 11th.

"But why do you have to go." The little girl asked as she held on to her father's leg.

"Sof. You know why" Elijah told her as he looks down at the young girl.

"But why do both of you have to go?" Sophia asked both her parents with a pout.

Elijah picked up the little girl as Kathrine placed a kiss on her face.

"You know I would rather stay with you," Kathrine told her as she places a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "But daddy needs someone to help him with all those stuffy suit men." The little girl let out a smile as she tightened her hold around her father's neck.

"Plus will make sure to get a gift to open before Christmas. How does that sound."

"Two gifts." Sophia smiled at her mother.

"Your too much like your mother," Elijah said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Your Uncle Nik will be taking care of you." He said placing the girl on the ground.

"Him!" Pointing at her uncle, "Does he even know how to?" Sophia said out loud.

"Sophia." Both her parents called her name out.

"But can't I stay with Uncle Stefan and aunt Rebekah." She wined.

"Sorry love. You're stuck with me." Klaus replied.

As the little girl let out a sigh crossing her arms as her parents laugh at her. Before they bid them Farwell but not before Kathrine turned around "Make sure to follow her schedule." As she handed him Sophia schedule for the fourth time, she had already text, emailed and placed one on the fridge.

"She also can't have more than one candy and bedtimes at 8. Oh and don't forget dance class, she can't be late."

"I know Katherine, its marked in red." Pointing at the laminated schedule she handed him.

"Well, I left you're our information but if anything happens. I left you the others contacts. Number ranked by who to call first. If it comes to the last resort call my sister but only as a last resort."

"Katherine I'm pretty sure Nicklaus has it."

"You said the same about Kol and Rebekah. Reminded me how we found the house."

"Bye mommy, bye daddy. " Sophie said as they walked out the home and into the awaiting car waving as the left. Turning to look at her uncle.

"So what's for lunch." she told him bouncing on her feet, "Can we have ice cream after ballet." she smiled at him missing her two front teeth.

Klaus couldn't help shake his head as he carry her back into the house.

* * *

"We're going to be late."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are."

"You see. Here with two minutes to spare. "Klaus said as found a parking in front of the small dance studio called Mystic Dance.

Sophia quickly jumped out the car, "Hurry up." as Klaus followed by hind the girl.

As they made their way through the front door. of the large studio space that looks freshly remodeled.

"Oh no! " Sophia said as she came to halt.

"What's wrong?"

"My hair."

"What about it."

"Mom forgot to put it up." Placing her bag down taking out hair brush pins and hair ties.

"Here you go uncle Nik." Handing him the brush.

"Umm," he said looking around as he spots a blond trying to control her laugh.

"Hi, Sophia."

"Auntie Care, I mean Miss Forbes." The young girl let out a yelp.

"Now who's your friend?"

"He's not my friend he's my uncle. He moved in with us from New York and is going to be taking care of me while mommy and daddy are out of town." The young girl said proudly.

"Well nice to meet you uncle Nik. How about I help you out there." She said taking the brush from his hand brushing back Sophia's hair.

"You first want to brush it back into a ponytail, she told him and then twist the hair like this." Showing him how to make the bun. "Then you place the hair band over the hair. Followed by some bobby pins to make sure it stays locked in place." Finishing her hair. "There you go, Sophia."

"Thanks, Miss. Forbes." The young girl smiled.

"Go on and stretch we still got a couple of minutes."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Klaus Smirked towards her as he saw Sophia ran into the main dance room with her friends.

Caroline couldn't help but let out a scuff at the sweetheart comment. "No problem usually I'm okay with the girls keeping it in ponytails but Miss. Sophia is a stickler for the rules."

"Oh, she gets that from her father," Klaus said.

"I would guess so. Kathrine likes breaking the rules too much."

"You grow up with Kathrine?"

"Sure did. Caroline Forbes." extending her hand.

"Number one on the emergency list." Klaus acknowledges as she shook her hand.

"Well, I'm flattered good to know I'm before Elena and Bonnie. "

Klaus let out a laugh "You're welcome to wait or come back class end at 4 pm. "She said as she walked away and towards the group of young girls patiently waiting for couldn't help and check her out as she walked away. Turing to the room were a group of moms were all staring at him.

"Hello ladies," He said laying the charm thick as he took an open seat.

* * *

"Were you go uncle Nik," The little girl asked as she rushed out of her dance class with her little bag on her shoulders. Klaus had only lasted ten minutes in the waiting room before he left because he might strangle someone or said something inappropriate.

"I had a phone call to make." He told her as he took the bag from her.

"Well okay, next time you have to stay." She told him as she slipped on her jacket.

"And no phone Miss. Forbes hates the phone." At the name of the teacher, Klaus could help and look around for her. Spotting her in the main dance room with a parent have a conversation. For some reason, he just couldn't keep his eyes away from her.

"Excuse me." A voice broke him from his daydreaming.

Turning to see a young brunet staring at him, "Klaus right." she asked with a smile "I'm Vickie. Amanda's babysitter." Extending her hand out to him.

"Umm, nice to meet you." He said.

"Well, Amanda was wondering if it would be okay if Sophia came over for a little bit." She smiled at him as she played with the end of her hair. "I could probably take her for a couple hours while you run earns, it is no problem at all."

"Can I uncle?" Sophia asked him as she snickered at her friend.

"Umm, sure what not." He said shrugging.

"Well here's my number and address, call me when you're ready to pick her up." Once again smiling at him.

"Wait but what about our ice cream?" the little girl asked

"Oh, do you mind," Klaus asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Not at all. If you need anything please give me a call." She told him as the little girls let out an exciting yell. Rushing to the nanny's car.

"Thanks he said." slipping the number in his pocket.

* * *

"This is the only bar? " he asked looking around.

"Yes, you know this Klaus. "Stefan told him as they took a seat at the bar.

"We both know the one day I suffered in this town I was drunk, and could not wait to get back to New York." As Stefan called the waiter over.

"Hey, Stefan. No Rebekah today? "Said the bartender.

"Hey, Matt. No she in the city. This is Klaus her brother," Stefan said in acknowledgment.

"Nice to meet you, "He said with a head node." What can I get you guys?"

"Bourbon," Klaus quickly replied.

"Make that two," Stefan replied.

"Sure thing, this one's in the house." He said as he pulled out the glasses. "A welcome to Mystic Falls." he smiled as he locked up an even brighter smile on his face.

"Hey, Care." He said to the person behind him.

"Hey Matt, here for our meeting." The failure voice said as he turns spotting Caroline Forbes no longer in her dancing clothes but in a navy blue sweater dress that fit just right and showcased her blue eyes.

"Stef," Caroline said with a smile as she placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Klaus," she said to him as she looked anywhere but at him a scowl appearing on her face as she spotted the drink.

"Miss Forbes." He replied as he took a drink.

"Alright, guys if you need any food April here will take your order," Matt said as the brunet smiled at the sound of her name.

"Ready Care?" he said as they walk off to a both in the corner Klaus could help but follow her with his eyes.

"Don't even think about it," Stefan said causing him to burst out of his bubble,

"Don't think about what." as he turned back towards his friend.

"You know what." Stefan simply said.

Klaus smirked as he raised his glass at his friend.

* * *

"Can I help you sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he popped a fry into his mouth.

"Where's Stefan," she asked.

"Something about meeting my sister in the city." He shrugged.

"Wait Rebekah doesn't have Sophia." She stated.

" She's at a friend's house."

"Was it on her schedule?'

"Really?"Klaus asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes really," Crossing her arms

"I'm sure she's fine hanging out with her friends for a couple hours. Even if it's not on her schedule. "Caroline let out a huff.

"Let me get this straight. You rather be drinking than taking care of your nice who you only have seen a couple of times." point towards his empty glass.

"I'm pretty sure, she rather be with her friend than me, sweetheart. And I have seen her more than a couple of times for your information."

Caroline crossed her arm and shook her head, as she smiled "Don't call me sweetheart first off. And second good luck when you pick her up from..."

"Amanda's house." He said popping a fry into her mouth as Caroline's eyes open wide.

"You left her with Vikki." As she let out a laugh. "No truly good luck with that and with Katherine when she finds out."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Oh, you'll find out." As she walked away from him.

* * *

Hope you guys like the first chapter! This is a small Christmas story that just came to my head and I need to write down. I am looking for a beta to look over chapters already written. So if you not too busy and could help let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I was not going to continue this story since I started to late with it and Christmas is today!But I deiced to ignore the fact and keep dose not like a good Christmas story anytime off the let me know what you think , I know people are following the story it just kind of sucked to get no reviews :/ let me know if you are interested in reading or if I should just scrap it and post another chapter of All Work.

* * *

"Come on Sophie time to get up."

"Five more minutes." The young girl wined as she covered herself.

"No Love. Time for school." Klaus told her.

"But.."

"But nothing young lady. Time to get ready for the last day." Klaus said as the little girl tried to get out of bed but flopped back down. Last night he understood why Caroline wish him good luck.

Sophia was so hyped up on sugar she would not go to bed he basically had to bribe her just to put on her PJ's. The good thing was with all the sugar the young girl crashed around 11 pm 3 hours after her bedtime.

Letting out a sigh he pulled the covers back on to the young girl.

"One day off won't do you bad," He said mostly to himself as he stood up and walked out the room. He was totally going to have to bribe her later not to tell him to her parents.

As Klaus closed the door to Sophia room Klaus could hear noises coming from downstairs making his way down into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here at 7 in the morning?" Klaus asked his sister.

"Just checking in." As she placed her handbag down on the counter.

"Now don't lie." Klaus teased her as he served himself coffee. "Truly why are you here Rebekah." He asked again not believing his sister for one minute.

"Fine Nik. I need your help." Klaus Rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking that since you're in town we can all have Christmas dinner together."

Klaus couldn't hold back his laughter

"You want all of us together at a Dinner table." Running and hand through his hair "Good luck with that."

"Come on Nik."

"Remind me again, Doesn't Kathrine Hosted Christmas dinner."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Fine a dinner before Christmas." Letting out a huff as she looked over towards her brother, "Please, I just need to know that you will come. "

Klaus looked her over as he took a sip of his coffee "Fine."

Rebekah could help but smile, "Great." clapping her hands together as she picked up her handbag. "Well, now I just need to convince mother and father."

"Don't hold your breath."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the comment as she looked down at her watch "Wait! Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be..."

"Where's Sophie? "

"In bed."

"Nik!" Rebekah said

"What. "

"She has school."

"They weren't bloody hell going to do anything today anyway." He shrugged as his sister shook her head.

* * *

"Could we get a Christmas tree?" Sophia asked as they walked down the aisle of the supermarket.

"You already have one."

"But you don't at yours?" She replied Smiling up at him. "Why do some people call you Klaus?"

"Because it's easier than Niklaus."

"Daddy calls you that."

"That he doses," ruffling her hair. "But let me tell you a secret." He whispers "Only special people call me Nik." Winking at the little girl who smiled brightly at him.

"I wish Mommy and Daddy were back already." She let out a loud sigh.

"You already sick of me," Klaus Said as he put milk into the cart.

"No!" Sophia yelled at him cling to his leg. "I like having you here," She said sincerely

"Sophia." someone called out causing them both to look towards the voice.

"Aunt Caroline." The little girl said running towards the blond as Caroline lifted her up.

"Why aren't you in school young lady," She asked as she gave Klaus a glare.

"I'm sick." The young girl said letting out a fake cough. She improvised after Klaus bribed her. If anyone asks why she was not at school to say she was feeling sick.

"Is that so.." As she looked over to Klaus. "Then I'm going to miss you in class today."

The little girl's eyes open wide at the words of missing class as she turned to look over at her uncle.

"I think with a little more tea. She should be fine for the class in the afternoon sweetheart."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him, "Sophi, how about you go help me by getting a box of brownies from Mrs. Lancaster." As she placed the young girl down.

"What type of brownies?" The young girl asked.

"Double chocolate peppermint brownies." She informed her, as the little girl's eyes open wide.

"Yesssss!" Sophia said excited as she started to run down the aisle.

"Be careful." They both said at the same time turning to look at each other and quickly looking away.

"Really?!" Caroline said as soon as Sophia left. "On your first day of officially babysitting her for a full day and you already have her missing school, lying, and you totally have a hangover right now. Or are you already drunk." She said in frustration, "Kathrine was so right, and to think I helped Elijah convince her to let you babysit Sophia." shaking her head.

"First off get off your high horse. I am not hangover sweetheart. And second, of Elijah knew I would screw this up." He said thronging a box of cereal into the cart.

Caroline let out a huff, "Well I can't have Kathrine telling me I told you so. So I won't tell her about Sophia missing school but you need to try harder." Poking him in the chest." And if you learned anything from last night no more than one sweet a day, throwing the candy he had in the cart back on the shelf.

* * *

"You have to come in?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the young girl in front of him.

"There is a parents meeting." She told him looking down at her shoes.

"What?"

"It's our parent's meeting." Rolling her eyes.

"Your mother never put on the schedule." Looking over the laminated paper he had on hand.

Sophia rolled her eyes "Can you please come in."

Klaus nodded his head as he let out a huff closing the car door Kathrine had the right idea by leaving this off the schedule for him. She probably already knew what was going on. As he walked into the dance studio everyone stops talking as they looked him over. Like a piece of meat, Klaus could help but smirk. As he looks for an open seat.

"This one is free," Vikki said as she removed her bag.

"Thank sweetheart," Klaus said as he took the seat he could see Sophie bounced her way to the front of the class with the rest of group.

"So what's this about? "

"Carolines way of being annoying." she shrugged as she crossed her legs.

"Don't get along?" He asked

Causing her rolled her eyes," Understatement. How about we ditch this and go get a smoke." Smirking at him as she placed a hand on his thigh "This is like 20 minutes of free babysitting." Smiling at him

"Don't smoke." He said removing her hand.

Vickie twisted her lips "We can do more than a..." she was cut off by the sound of a door closing in pink tightscame out Caroline smiling into the group of parents and students but when she spots Klaus she could help but squint his eyes and raised an eyebrow at his companions.

"Thank you all for coming, I have some exciting news for our dance studio," she said as she gripped the book she had in her hand. "Mayor Bennet. Has requested that we performed the Nutcracker this year at the Christmas celebration on the 21." as the little kid let out a celebration yes and gossiping in excitement.

"Great, just what I need," Vickie stated as Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

As Caroline let out a cough to gain their attention back.

"But that's not the most exciting part is we get to perform it at the town hall theater." Everyone clapped at her statement

"Yes, Jessica," Caroline said to the little girl with her hand raised.

"We get to participate in it's not just the big kids."

"No this is for everyone just like our spring show but even bigger." She winked at them.

"We will be starting to sell tickets this week so please measure to get them, early parents," she told the adults who shock there head.

"Also I will need help from parents so ill set up the sign-up list after class tomorrow. Truly hope everyone can help. I'm sorry it's so last minute but I just got the approved. "Smiling into the crowd as she answered questions.

"You should come to the grill tonight." Vikki lowly said under her breath as Klaus rose an eyebrow at here." A couple of us get together and just hang out and unwind, "smiling at him.

"I'll think about it.". He simply told her as she smirked back at him.

"Vikki," Caroline called out causing them both to look up, at Caroline who walked over towards them clipboard in hand.

"Mrs. Simons said you be happier than to help with the ticket sales while Amanda is in class. I just wanted to double check with you." Caroline stated

"Well, she would be paying me over time," Vickie replied as she crossed her arms.

"Well just let me know what day would be best," Caroline said handing her the clipboard as she looked over at Klaus with a curious look as she turned to answerer a parents question that came up to her.

"Like always Caroline get what she want." Vickie said as she signed her name down.

"I get a feeling a story is behind that."crooking an eyebrow.

"Stick around and you pretty soon see what I mean. "She said as she stood up and handing him the clip bored over.

"Hopefully I see you tonight." She winked at him as she walked away.

Klaus looked down at the clipboard ready to through to the side when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Uncle Nik are you going to sign up." Sophia asked as she popped into the seat next to him." I think you should "she told him as she swigged her legs back and forth. "I'm going to be a snowflake, I get to be in a couple of dances." She told him as he smiled at him.

"I bet you would be better as Claire."

"I thought so too, but Aunt Caroline said I'm too young. But when I'm older I'm a shoe in." smiling at her uncle. "So are you going to sign up?"

"I don't think so sweetheart."

"Why Not."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Miss. Forbes doesn't like me too much." He said placing the clipboard down next to him.

"That's silly Aunt Caroline like everyone." She said with an eye roll like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "mom and dad will be back for the show right.'

"They wouldn't miss it for the world." He told her as he lifted her up. "How about some ice cream." He told her as the little girl smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a new chapter, its been crazy trying to post this chapter for days but having the Cold and then FanFiction not letting me just got me Again No Beta, so sorry for all the mistakes. Please let me know what you think its what inspires me to write.

* * *

Klaus flopped down on the sofa in Elijah's office happy to finally get some time to himself now that he had Sophie in bed. The only thing now was that Klaus was not sure what to do with himself. Before In New York he be on his way out or already at his favorite club getting drunk.

That was why his relationship with Genevieve was such a failure, they hardly spent time together other than in the sheets or when their family's requested. Thinking about the past just made him want to break something.

Pick up his notebook Klaus couldn't help but started sketching a different pair of eyes that been judging him all day and that was not helping him. He could go for a run but that meant leaving Sophia alone. Instead he decides to walk across the room towards the easel across the room Klaus lifted up the paintbrush as he traced a new line adding more color but that was just making him more frustrated. Letting out a sigh Klaus knew what would help but he knew he probably end up finishing the bottle. Instead he let out another frustrated sigh as he thought of his option. Pulling his phone out of the pocket as a paper fell down debating if he should call Vicki maybe have a fun time forget his problem the only problem is he wouldn't be able to leave Sophia and that in no was an option.

"Fuck it," Klaus said as he throw the piece of paper in to the trash and made his way over to serve himself a never been one to follow the rules and a drink at night would not make him a bad uncle.

* * *

"Yup! I'm being a good girl," Sophia said into the phone as she talked to her parents.

"We had Pizza." The girl said smiling at her uncle "Because Uncle Nik is not the best cook." She whispers into the phone as Klaus raised an eyebrow at the girl as he took a bite of his food.

"When will you be back?" She asked hopefully.

Klaus could hear Kathrine promising to be back soon as Elijah asked to speak with him.

"Love you too." Sophia as said the young girl handed the phone to her uncle.

"For you!" Handing the phone to him and hopping away to the living room to finish watching her movie.

"Niklaus."

"Well, Hello to you too Elijah. How's the trip going?"

"You very well know it's not a trip." Elijah rebutted, "What's this that Sophia was sick on Friday." He asked as Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Did Caroline run and tell mommy and daddy." Pinching his nose bridge.

"No. For your information, the school called "Klaus let out a sigh as he heard the tone of his brothers voice not ready for another lecture.

"She was feeling under the weather. I for one was not going to force her to go to school is she did not want to go." He told Elijah. In no way mention the reason she was feeling sick was because she did not get any sleep the night before.

"Your right. Niklaus Just don't give into all her demands you need to be stern."

"Like you are." He replied.

"Haha. Like Kathrine is with her. Don't forget that Jeremy, Kathrine brother is picking up Sophia for a baseball game and your meeting."

"Wait Kathrine brother is my realtor," Klaus said surprise.

"Small town," Elijah told him.

"There goes my hope that some hot cougar might try and seduce me

"You sound just like Kol."

"Well forgive me for wanting to live a little." Klaus laughed into the phone.

"Well, that's a first since what happened with Genevieve."

"You just spoiled my mood. Why did I even date her?"He sincerely asked.

"You were never truly dating Niklaus. You and Genevieve were just covenant for each other and our family approved of you both being together."

"Don't remind me Mikael has been hounding me about it."

"Well, he has invested a lot of money."

"Foolishly. I told him it was a bad idea" Klaus said.

"But mother thought it was a brilliant idea."

"Enough about that disaster. Now when are you coming home?" Klaus asked.

"About that.."

"No!Bloody…"

"We just might stay a couple of more days. The senator pushed the meeting back, we're hoping to meet on Tuesday." Elijah told him.

"Fine, it's not like I have much choice." Running a hand through his hair, "You will be back for the Christmas show right?"

"Not like I missed it. So what's this negativity with Miss. Caroline?"

"Have you meet the girl she so…"

Elijah let out a laugh," She's a good girl, be nice to her or Kathrine will have your balls shit maybe the whole town will."

"What is with everyone wanting to protect this girl?"

"Hey! Small town everyone knows everyone." He said as the doorbell ringers, "Looks like I have a guest."

Klaus said before he bid goodbye.

* * *

Sophia rushed out of living room and towards the front door, "No running Sophia. "Klaus said as she turns to look at him before smirking and running faster to open the door.

"Uncle Jeremey." The little girl scared as she landed on her uncle's arms.

"Sophi Monster, "He said sweeping the girl off her feet and twirling her as she placed her on her feet.

"What are you wearing?" He said as he looked over the girl dressed in her princess dress. "My Cinderella dress." The girl let out a sigh at his question. "That's how you're going to the game." He teased

as she nodded away. "But weren't we going to match. I thought that was the plan." Jeremy told her.

"Oops forgot," placing her hand on her hips, "Be right back. Uncle Nik entertain Uncle Jeremy the little girl demanded as she rushed to her room.

"She gets that from my sister." extending his hand "I'm Jeremy "He said smiling.

"Klaus," Klaus informed him as they shook hands.

"Well while Sophia gets ready, how about we discuss what you're looking for in a property. Are you hoping to stay in Mystic Falls or head into the city?" Jeremy went Straight down to business.

Klaus debated the question as he heard the little girl making a racket upstairs in the room. "I'm thinking of staying in town Mate." He said sincerely.

* * *

Both looking down at the ring phone, as Caroline name flashing. "Sorry, do you mind." He asked.

Klaus nodes his head, "I'll go check on Sofi." He said as he walked away slowly making his way out of the living room.

"Hey Care what's up? Caroline slow down." Jeremy said into the phone, peaking Klaus interested.

"Caroline like I said before I'm working on it. Tyler, unfortunately, owns the property, maybe we can set up a new proposal. Yeah, I'll start drafting it tonight. In the meanwhile I'm also looking at new properties I think would work."

"What you doing uncle Nik," the little girl asked from the top of the stairs.

"Coming to check if you're ready Sophia." Smiling at her as she came down that stair, "Really a Brave fan." He teased her.

"Yup, Just like uncle Kol." She told him proudly.

Klaus let out a laugh," Kol switches team every time he goes to a game," His statement causing the Sophia to let out a loud laugh.

"What's the bag for?" He asked her but before she could answer Jeremy came back.

"I don't know Care I'm super busy, but I promise to at least do two of your backgrounds. I'll ask some of the high school kids, I know from the art class if they can help with your props." Jeremy said as he walked over towards Klaus and the young girl peaking his interest once more.

"Alright Care got to go I'm taking one special girl to an epic baseball game."

"Ready, Sophie Monster."

"Yes." She said ready to rush out the door.

"Sophie! " they both yelled out her name causing her to stop and slow down.

"So I'll email you a couple of listing and just let me know when your free to see the listings."Jeremy told him as he unlocked his car so Sophia could jump into his car." if you're okay with it ill keep Sophia overnight. I know you must need some time to yourself." Jeremy joked.

"It's not part of her schedule." Klaus smirked.

"Good to know I'm not the only one she gives the schedule too. You can pick her up from Elena' fun." Jeremy said as he slipped into his car Sophia waving away.

* * *

"Do you spend all your time here?" Klaus asked.

"No, but this one of the best spots in town for a night out." Stefan replied as Rebekah smiled at him, "Just don't come in on Wednesday. that's the night all the highschoolers claimed." Stefan shook his head.

" They like to flirt with Stefan until he turns red." Rebekah winked at Stefan.

"Oh like you weren't jealous," He said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Really." Shaking his head.

As they both laughed, "Ill get us another round. April is busy tonight." Looking over at the waitress who looks like a chicken with her head cut of trying to cover all her tables. It was a busy night at the grill probably the more than more then Klaus has ever seen or ever will. laughing at his own thought.

"I know, I felt the same way when I moved here." Rebekah said to him, "But its actually like this every. Sometimes even more because of the bands that play here tonight." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"How can you stand it?" Klaus asked his sister lived for city life when she first mentions moving to Mystic Falls, they all thought she be back within two days but its been over a year and a half and she never looked happier.

"Stefan." She smiled looking over towards the bar, "He's made this home." She simply replied. "Now for you, I don't understand why you and Genevieve just dont work it out." Leaning back in her chair.

"Dropped it, Rebekah."

"I won't shes my best friend you two just had a small bump."

Klaus let out a laugh.

"I just truly think you did not think this through. Maybe if you gave it time you two could work it out."

"I have already told you this once and I'm going to say it one last time we are not getting back together so drop it." Klaus said.

Rebekah crossed her arms,"Well good luck finding entertainment here." Pissed off at her brother as she finished off her drink. Noticing Klaus staring behind her following a person,"Really already, you have only been here 4 days." Turn to see who he was staring at when she spots Caroline Forbes. Her hair hair up in a red sweater walking her way towards the bar towards Stefan to give him a big hug.

"Really Caroline Forbes." Once again crossing her arms as Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"You couldn't pick another girl,"

"What are you talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about.I am going to tell you now don't."

"I'm not doing anything." He shrugged as Stefan joined the group with new drinks.

"Here we go new round." As he handed them each a drink Rebekah smiling up at him.

"So what were you talking about."

"Oh, that I'm going to beat Nik at pool."

* * *

"I'll get us another round," Klaus said.

"Sure go ahead and run away Nik, I got you on the next one " Rebekah said as she lined up to hit.

Making his way over to the bar Klaus notice Caroline look him over with a raised eyebrow as she turned quickly back to speak with her friends.

"Another round Klaus," Matt asked with a bright smile.

"Yes Mate." Walking over with his glasses closer to Caroline leaning on the bar.

"Caroline." he simply said as Caroline placed a fake smile, "Klaus." she simply her friend looked him over. "Hello sweetheart." He said to her friend extending his hand.

"Bonnie, this is Klaus Mikaelson. Bonnie, Klaus." she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie said as she shook her hand.

"Where Sophia?" She asked him as she took a drink.

"Jeremy has her."Bonnie beat him to the punch as Caroline looked over towards her friend who raised a hand.

"Before you say anything they stop by the shop to get some treats for the game today." Bonnie said taking a drink.

"See love I did not lever her at home to fend for herself," Klaus smirked at her as Caroline rolled her eyes finishing her drink.

"Can I get you two another round," He said towards them.

Caroline was about to protest when Bonnie beat him to the punch,

"Sure thanks," As Caroline sent her a glare.

"Be right back going to freshen up," leaving both of them alone.

"So," Klaus said as Caroline took a breath and looked over towards him, "Your a martini girl."

"I don't need to buying me a drink"

"I never said I need to I just offered." he simply replied.

"Why do I bother you so much sweetheart," he asked

"Don't call me that" she said.

"is everything okay here?" A voice said behind them causing Caroline to stiffen as Klaus turned around to look at a young man he hadn't meet.

"Were fine mate."

"I wasn't asking you. you okay Care." He asked turning to look at Carolina.

"I'm fine Tyler. plus I think we both know you are the last person I asked for help."

"Come on care." he said "can we talk?" he asked her as Caroline looked over at Klaus who raised an eyebrow.

"Tyler." Matt said as he came back with Klaus drink.

"Everything okay here ?" he asked

"Were fine I just needed to talk with Caroline." as Matt looked over to Caroline who needed her head.

Letting out a sigh Matt turns towards Klaus "Well here you go Klaus, Can I get you anything else."

"Just another round for the ladies." He said smiling towards Caroline who rolled her eyes.

"Ill get Caroline drink," Tyler said

"Sorry mate but I promised ladies already, added it to my tab" as he winked over at Caroline taking his drink towards the pool table.

* * *

"Why so Gloom?" Klaus said as he places the drinks down at the table.

"It nothing. " Stefan said as he walks back towards the pool table as Klaus raised an eyebrow at Rebekah who just shook her head.

"Do you guys Mind if I join?" Bonnie asked as she walked over. "Caroline is a little preoccupied."

"Oh, we can tell." Rebekah started as Stefan shaken his head.

* * *

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you stop," Rebekah said under her breath.

"What ?" Klaus asked.

"Stop staring over there." hitting Klaus on top of his head." I already have enough with Stefan wanting to go over there. I don't need to deal with you too."

" I have no idea what you're talking about. Plus the Jealous look has never looked good on you." Klaus told her.

"That's enough Rebekah," Stefan said placing the cue stick down.

"Caroline is a big girl she doesn't need you to go over there and save her." She told Stefan as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Caroline can take care of herself, but just like you have family who cares for you. Caroline does too, you cant just expect Stefan here not to be worried about her." Bonnie said from her spot trying to stop the tension between the couple.

"Well, she seems to be having a good time with her ex. If you ask me."

"You know darn well its no about that Rebekah," Stefan said.

"If you say so."Looking away from him as she sipped on her drink

"Well how about I eased everyone tension and invited them over for a drink. " Klaus said standing up and heading towards the bar.

* * *

As he can hear them calling out their name.

"I already told you Tyler, No."

"Come on Caroline. I was already helping with not charging you rent."

"And I paid you back Tyler all I'm asking if you reconsider."

"I could if you had more to offer," Tyler said to reach out to hold her hand as Caroline pulled her hand back. "No."

"Caroline," Tyler called out her name.

"I think she said no mate."Klaus interrupted the conversation.

"Okay, who the hell is this guy ." He said getting agitated.

"Klaus is Elijah and Rebekah's brother Tyler. Now if you excuse me I think we have discussed enough for today." She said turning away from him.

As Tyler looked over towards at him "Just so you know Mate." Stressing the last word "She belongs to me no matter how hard to get she pays."

"It doesn't look that way ." At his comment, Tyler could help but drown his drink as slam the glass "Watch your back." As he pushed passed Klaus.

"Already getting messed up in things you shouldn't," Vicki said as she walked up towards him as Klaus raise an eyebrow at her comment.

"Let me tell you something. Don't get in Tyler Lockwood's don't want to get into that mess." Leaning into the bar.

"And that mess would be ?" He asked.

"The never-ending Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes story. They were high school sweethearts until she moved away leaving behind Tyler who has wondering eyes. The problem with her doping him. Is that his family owns the property her studio is on. So you can guess the drama behind that already.

"The last I heard they're trying to get back together. The best thing for Caroline since I think Tyler is thinking of selling the lot the studio is on. "

"You sure know a lot."

"Aww, people just like to talk to me I'm a good listener."Smiling at him, as she touched his arm."Want to get out of her, let's go have a good time. "

Klaus looked back at the group by the pool table,"Sure why not." He said as Vicki grabbed his hand.

* * *

Klaus was nursing a hungover on his way to pick up Sophia after the awful night he had. The only good thing of Matt walking in on him and Vicki was stopping Klaus from ending up sleeping with her. He did not need that right now in life not when he should be concentrating on his niece and getting his life together. Klaus ran a hand through his hair letting out a sigh as he pulled up to the massive mansion Double checking the direction Jeremy had text him for the Salvatore boarding house.

Slipping on his sunglasses, Klaus stepped out of his car and head towards the front door. As he rung the doorbell he hard a voice from inside."Come right in," A voice said as Klaus open front door and made his way inside.

The boarding house was indeed out of this world and still held a lot of charm and history, as Klaus took In the high ceilings and wooden floors. Now he understood why Stefan and Rebekah would always go on and on about the house.

"Is that Klaus Mikaelson I see."The voice that told him to just come on in said, but now that Kalus was close closer he could help but let out a small laugh as he saw the raven-haired man make his way over towards him.

"Damon,"Greeting him as they gave each one arm hug."Good to see that bourbon did not kill you last time we saw each other." Klaus smirked.

"No, I just couldn't leave my hotel the whole next day. Elena almost had my b for all the drink we did."

When Klaus had first meet Damon, during a quick trip he took to Mystical Falls at first he could not stand him, but after a couple of drinks, they found they had much in common, just like Stefan was both their person of reason Damon became his sidekick of whenever he would come up to New York City, they always find time to get a drink or annoy Stefan to whits ends.

"Bugger, your a man of the law." Klaus joked. He had become used to seeing him in civilian clothing never wholly dressed up in uniform.

Damon rolled his eye. "I'm the sheriff in these parts of town." placing his hat on as they both let out a laugh.

"Now what this I hear your moving into town."

"I just need a change of scenery ."

"Sure you do" wiggling his eyebrows,"Well daily duty calls but we need to catch up for drinks." he said as he slipped on his jacket."Sohpia and Elana should finish in twenty minutes. So make yourself at home." Damon told him,"If you need anything, Caroline here will help you." he said as he spotted Caroline making her way down the staircase. Dressed in more casual clothing then he was used to seeing her in.

"I'll be back later for dinner," Damon told her as she nodded his head watching him leave.

"is she everywhere," Klaus said to himself.

"It's a small town." As she made it down to the final step.

Klaus let out a cough "I meant no offense sweetheart."

No, you just think I'm stalking ," She asked as she passed him.

"Sure." He said following behind her.

"Are you always so cheery in the morning's love?" Klaus asked Caroline served herself some coffee.

"Well I'm not the one with a hangover ?" she told him as she handed him a coffee, "how do you take it ?"

"Black ." he merely answered reaching out to take the cup his fingers sweeping over hers send a bit of friction among them.

Caroline quickly pulled back her hand turning back towards the refrigerator "That explains a lot." she whispers under her breath him as she poured milk into her warm cup.

"Excuse me ?" Klaus raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You can tell a lot from how someone drinks there coffee," she told him as she poured milk into hers.

"Well, then good thing I don't drink it too often." he told her "I'm more of a tea man. Plus you don't need that much sugar in the morning." he teased her as Caroline was pouring sugar into her cup.

Caroline rolled at her eyes.

"So you live With Damon and Elena ?" he asked the question he dies to ask since he saw her coming down the stair.

"Not that its any of your business." as she stirred her coffer, "My Place is getting remodel," she told him as she places the spoon on the side. As taking a drink of coffee letting out a moan as she felt her self finally feeling more awake. Klaus let out a caught trying to ignore how that sound made him felt.

"You and Vikki must have had a fun night." she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry love I don't kiss and tell," he replied back at her as he took another drink from his coffee."But if you must know Knothing happen between us." He told her.

"Hey, your right its none of my business." She told him shrugging. " I should be going, I need to pick up stuff for the Christmas show." She told him as she ran a hand through her blond curls.

"About that." He said, "I notice you still need help with your backdrops." Caroline merely nodded her head as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well I have some free time, " he told her causing Caroline to smile. "So if you're okay with I love to help out with the backgrounds."

"Realy?" Caroline asks holding back the excitement.

"Really, I cant be having my Sophias Dance show have some mediocre backgrounds."Smirking at her.

"Thank you," She told him as she launched to hug him.

"your welcome sweetheart," he said into her hair as he hugged her back.

"Uncle Nik."

"Caroline?" the two voice called out their names as Caroline quickly pulled back.

"I should go get ready." Caroline quietly said as she rushed out of the kitchen causing Klaus to let out a laugh as the two brunets gave him a questioning look.

* * *

Please just want to let you know to expect a new chapter next week for all work :)


End file.
